


Drown Me in My Tears

by Binibini



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, a headcanon, fanfics writer can explore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibini/pseuds/Binibini
Summary: This is not a fix it. This is an angsty headcanon.





	Drown Me in My Tears

Jon couldn’t stand what he did to his Queen.

He couldn’t bear to see her lifeless, and white as the ashes that surrounds them.

Blinded by tears and smoke, to the damn Iron Throne he carried her.

His steps faltered when he felt no warmth from her anymore.

He can’t forgive his self for what he had done to his queen; but what he can’t stand more is to live in a world where his love no longer smiles.

He sat on the Iron Throne, and adjust her lifeless body on his lap.

The Targaryens built the damn throne. The last of them would also destroy it, along with it.

With determination, he stared at the mighty beast’s eyes, holding her body tighter.

He promised her ‘Together’.

So before the last of his resolution falters, he gave Drogon the command his mother frequently gives him.

 _‘Dracarys’_.


End file.
